Dreams of Death
by Oni Shin
Summary: My first and last Naruhina story. Naruto is dead by the hands of Kakashi at VotE. Years later in Konoha, people start to die mysteriously ways. The bodies of traitors keep piling up with no answers. What can Tsunade do to stop the death of her people.


**_Another idea that was inspired by a good cartoon in the DC Universe. One that many would use in the usual revenge type stories. It was inspired by VFSNAKE'S (To Be Held Accountable) story. In this one, Hinata will not be bashed or anything in this story. As I get too many people who complain about it, seriously.  
_**

**_But another honest thing about me. It really is difficult to make Hinata's character in the story as she usually is. Anyways, I am just talking, so lets get on with the story.  
_**

**I do not own Naruto, DC Universe or any of the other elements  
**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demon/? talking**_  
_

**_Bold/Italic - jutsu_  
**

**_Underline/Italic/Bold - Locations or Author's Note  
_**

**xx**

**xx  
**

* * *

A lone figure in a single room sat in front of a time-line of one Uzumaki Naruto. They continued to look at the time-line of the single individual which started at the person's date of birth. All his exploits of the boys life leading up to his death at the hands of the retrieval team sent to _"rescue Uchiha Sasuke" _from defecting the hidden leaf village. Which turned out to be nothing more than a death sentence for the young blond.

How did this one person know the events?

He was there to witness the entire events from happening to this person. This person saw the battle at the Valley of the End when the so-called sensei of Team 7 "saved" his student from being killed. It was little more of an execution the man carried out.

The man known as Hatake Kakashi said everything with so my glee in his voice. Saying how Tsunade and Jiraiya happily agreed with the idea of his execution. Along with the boy's place in hell has been vacant for sometime before throwing his body into the river. After pulling the lightning covered fist from out of Naruto body.

The person continued to watch the time-line go by after the boy's death. The village that is Konohagakure started to go into decline months after the death of Uzumaki Naruto. The allies of the village had turned their backs on the village, the Daimyo's favor went to that of Sunagakure's direction and are prospering with the new wealth.

Nami no Kuni followed Suna's actions in leaving the villages grace with a bitter tongue. After that, Yuki/Haru no kuni left as well. So many of the things that the village valued was being taken away from them. Their one saving grace, is that the Demon brat is no longer among the living.

The figure then walked into the light with his face still being covered in shadows. He wore ash black light weighted armor that covered his entire body. A matching colored cape that hung off the person's shoulders which from his figure is male. Running a hand on the table in front of him, a mask that resembled a human skull with a cowl that matched the armors color.

**_[A/n: Look up Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Nightingale Armor for a description of the armor and guess where I got the mask idea from. Which I do not own.]_**

"So it's time." Said a voice from behind the figure who put the mask on. "It has been three years since the death of that boy. Are you sure that this is not the same as their precious Uchiha the cradle?"**_  
_**

**"The crimes for abusing the innocent has gone on long enough." **The masked figure said. **"This is about getting justice for the victims they have created. Though they had already suffered enough from the attack by Akatsuki's leader Pein and Jiraiya of the Sannin survived his battle at Amegakure. This time around, he will not be so lucky when he faces me and I have all my preparations in the village. All their strengths will not save them from my wrath."  
**

Just then the mist started to form in the room as the masked figure then stepped back in the mist to vanish with it. Not before replacing the glove on his hand, the one he took from the table is of the same color. But the one he picked up having metal platting on top side of the hand. The four fingers having long razor blades that gave off an eerie black-green mist, which gave the claw a demonic look to it.

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_[Konohagakure no Sato (Kakashi)]_**

After a night of drinking with his old ANBU unit at a bar in the red-light district. Saying how he killed the Kyuubi like he was facing the giant fox itself with no one but him. The fellow ninjas just praised the man for his efforts in destroying the demon. A lot of people looked up to him as a war hero again. However the people of the red-light district were a different opinion on the matter.

The people of this area knew that the boy was just that, a mere boy and one who did not deserve what he got from the village. This area of the village was not all that bad in what the usual places were like, they did not allow drugs or violence. But there were times when violence did break out and the prostitutes had to do more demeaning things to keep the place afloat. Even when Sandaime was ruling the village, the civilian council saw fit not to help their side. So they took matters into their own hands, until he came to them. Most ninjas would just come here to get whatever they wanted from this area.

But Uzumaki Naruto was anything but the norm in their eyes. He genuinely wanted to help people of the area by helping with the repairs. They tried to pay him for his efforts in repairs that no one outside the area seemed to care about. Only for the whiskered blond to just say that helping them was a reward in itself. To them he was like a star that shined the brightest in all the darkest nights.

Then when Senju Tsunade took the office in the village, she began to plunder the money the people of the Red-light district were saving up for. All to either gamble the money away or spend at her own leisure. They looked at each ninja that entered the are with disdain in their eyes.

Out of a stroke of luck, the ninjas left there club in a drunken state or most of them. Seeing as the Copy-ninja was barely buzzed, much to his own displeasure. Because the Hokage had ordered him to investigate disturbance in one of the abandoned research facilities, that is own by the Nara Clan. Strange apparitions appearing in the place, some of those belonging to Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Even some of those that were of past heroes in the village.

Kakashi took this as a sign that the spirits of the dead where wanting to contact him personally. To congratulate him on killing the Kyuubi and avenging their deaths.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**[Abandoned Facility (Kakashi)]**_

When the jounin entered the facility with a great feeling excitement growing in his chest at seeing his loved ones again. Traveling into the deeper areas of the place he looked for any sign of his late sensei. But was starting to lose all hope when nothing was making their appearance to him. Sighing in defeat, he then started to turn around to see if there was a different means for the apparitions. That was until he heard something...

_**Screeeeeeeech**_

The sound was so painful on the ears that he covered them to block out the sound, only to stop a second later. **"Hatake Kakashi... Your angel of death awaits." **Spoke a deep low monotone voice showing his clawed glove at the jounin. **"And your death will be agonizing one."**

Sober up from the rise of danger being presented to him and the adrenaline rush going through him. "Many have said the same thing and have died in the attempt. You will be no different from them." He said going through some hand seals with his Sharingan being active. But then something happened that made him confused, his personal jutsu was not taking any form or his Sharingan was not working.

**"Aww, you little gift not working?" **Taunted the masked man as he started to walk closer to the frightened jounin. But saw the man steeled his nerves as he ran to make an attack on him.

Dodging the incoming punch from Kakashi before grabbing the wrist of the silver haired man. The masked man slashed his right hand on the trapped limb, cutting his arm off before kicking Kakashi away. The injured man screamed in pain from having his arm being cut off and hoping that his cries would alert anyone nearby. But that soon went down the drain when he watched the figure laugh darkly.

**"Don't bother, this place here is my domain now and here, I make the rules." **He said dragging his gloved hand on a stone wall before watching the man grab his stump before running away. **"Heheheh, my rules, my playground and now, your my toy for the time being."**

Kakashi begin to scramble around the facility, looking for a escape from his enemy. He needed to live, he must live to report to the Hokage of what he found. But chances of escape seemed to be impossible at the moment. It was like he was a mouse running in a maze with no door to the outside.

_"Why is this happening to me? _The jounin thought. _"Surely kami would not allow him, his most treasured soul for defeating the Kyuubi to die like this?"_

**"Kami, she is looks on you with spite for your crimes." **Said the person.

"What crimes have I done?" Asked Kakashi.

Nothing was said for a few moments after the question. **"Your crimes against Uzumaki Naruto or rather Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Does that name ring any bells in you?" **Asked the Phantasm.

"That thing! Is not human and I done the world a service!" growled the Jounin before grinning madly under his mask. "You one of those demon-lovers, like the Ichiraku family?"

The Phantasm said nothing for a moment. **"What do you mean?"** He asked seeing Kakashi looking more devious than before. "The stupid father is six feet under and his daughter, so pink and so very sweet tasting."

That was enough for the Phantasm as he started to drag his gloved on a metal pipe leaving sparks behind. Before the mist started to appear behind the masked man and vanished within it as Kakashi went on. "She was resistant at first but ended up screaming my name in the end, begging me to do it harder." The jounin didn't notice his enemy walking behind him.

The silver haired man kept ranting about his rape of Ayame when suddenly he heard. **"Boo." **From behind himself and started to scream in fear. **"Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet." **The glove started to emanate the green-black mist on the razor blades before being swiping the man with the demonic looking weapon.

_**[Kakashi (?)]**_

The jounin then opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky, shifting his eyes. He noticed that something was not right, he was somewhere outdoors. _"Could it all have been a dream?" _Thought the Copy-ninja before placing a hand on his head. Only to noticed that he was not feeling his chakra being drained for some reason. Looking around, he noticed a stream nearby and ran toward to the water to see his reflection. Kakashi then became shocked with what he saw. No longer was he older or anything for the matter, his eyes being the same color.

_"If that was all a dream, then I still have time to correct all the mistakes I have done and make sure that demon brat is never born!" _Thought Kakashi with a new goal. _"Kami must have given this mission solely to me and save the world." _He place a hand over his heart for all the possibilities of him succeeding. That was until he heard the sounds of moaning in the distance.

Curiously, he followed the sounds coming to the conclusion of it being female. Being ever so silent as to not give his presence away to whoever it is making the sounds. What he found shocked him to no limits. The one girl that seemed to follow him around the village like a puppy, is in the arms of his dobe of a teammate as they were in a heated make-out session. Balling his hands in anger at what was supposed to be his woman, Kakashi had to think of a way to get rid of Uchiha Obito.

Then it hit him.

Why not just repeat a tiny bit of history as this was the day of the washout Uchiha's death. Sure it would be doing something that his sensei never liked. But some things are best done the most evil ways for a end result.

Again, history repeated itself with the death of Obito, a necessary evil for the good of all or to himself. Kakashi watched the crushed ninja talk about giving him something for a gift to celebrate his jounin status. Mentally pleased with the work he done, the self-proclaimed Copy-ninja Kakashi would raise again as he turned to Rin who is instantly in her face.

"UGH!" Kakashi let out a groan at feeling something sharp enter his gut. Looking down, he saw Rin wearing the demonic glove of the Phantasm. "R-Rin, why?"

**"Rin? Sorry, just me." **She spoke in the voice he heard earlier as the girls figure shifted to that of the Phantasm's with his glove drenched in his blood.

_**[Reality: Phantasm]**_

The masked man watched the famous jounin of the leaf to bleed to death from his wounds. Kneeling down to the dying man he took his razor index finger and stabbed the eye, that made Kakashi who he is. Then like the way he made his appearance to the jounin earlier, he vanished in a mist.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**[With Kurenai]**_

Konoha's Ice Queen looked over her apartment one last time before waiting for her lover Sarutobi Asuma to arrive. She had been dating the man for a couple of years now and was eagerly awaiting for the man. Since the two of them had been talking about starting a family of their own. She had trained for so long to become the ideal woman for the kunoichis of the leaf. That her personal life had to suffer from the act and having to watch the Kyuubi-brat in her younger days made it more impossible to date. But with the creature finally dead, she could now have what she deserved.

Though the only small price was here favorite student would not break the bond she had with the demon. Beating it out of the girl would have been the best idea. But the girl showed strong resolve to not be deterred in her beliefs on Naruto not being a demon.

But that was all in the past now, and this is the present.

Kurenai then got in a silk see through nightgown that showed off her prefect body as she sat in a seductive way for her lover to see. For an extra effect for this night, the genjutsu mistress then dimmed the lights to most cover of the living room in darkness. As the candles leading to her bedroom being the only source of light inside.

Unknown to her, the Phantasm came into the kitchen behind the living room in a gray mist. He watched the woman through the white eye-holes of the mask he wears. This woman, a kunoichi of the supposed strongest of the five major villages did not notice his presence enter. Seeing the black haired genjutsu mistress wanting to be prefect. She then took off her nightgown to show off her body more. Having enough of this woman's antics in wanting for someone. The Phantasm then silently walked behind Kurenai as she is still unaware of his presence in the room, knocked her out with a chop to the back of the neck.

_**[Hours later]**_

The masked man then looked at the chained nude woman who is hanging above her own bed. He then splashed the woman with very cold water to wake her up. Which got him great results, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Though it would not help her as the Phantasm placed sound barriers inside the room to keep from anyone hearing. Watching the woman looking in every direction to see who threw the water on her.

This did not take very long as she saw a person walking next to the single chair in the bedroom. What really made Kurenai's distress level rise up, was the glove he wears on his right hand.

**"Your lover will not be coming to visit you tonight." **Spoke the Phantasm. **"He already had a date with a friend, who I already sent to hell. But do not worry yourself, you shall join them soon, however I want some answers."**

Kurenai then spit at the masked man's general direction as he it did not reach him. "I am not going to tell you anything, you monster!" She barked while glaring at the man in front of her.

**"Still loyal to a man who is nothing more than worm food right now." **He said as he tossed a bloody cloth with the kanji for "Fire" on it. Phantasm then got up from his seat as he wiggles his razor gloved fingers. **"****Still such a bitch, like always... tell me. Were you like this with Hyuuga Hinata?"**

"Don't ever speak of that name around me! You freak!" She yelled. **"Strong words coming from a defenseless bitch who is willing to open her legs for a loser, like Asuma." **He countered which made the woman struggle to get free. However the Phantasm then grasped on the chains in the room as the single action made her body face the ceiling of her room. She was shocked to see a kage bushin laying up there with chains coming out his body. While the real Phantasm looked over her fear covered face as he ran his clawed glove over her skin, not enough to cut her.

**"Now what should I do first?" **He mused to himself while looking over the woman's body. Stopping at her pelvis for a moment then back up to her stomach. **"Maybe I should just gut you alive slowly. But that would not be suitable for you..." **Making his radiate with that same power as he became black-green before stabbing her.

_**[Kurenai: ?]**_

The Genjutsu Mistress opened her eyes to see that she still had no clothes on. Covering herself to save what modesty she shad left in her from having such a strange dream moments ago. Looking around her surroundings, she noticed that this was not her apartment. But it looked very familiar to, she could just not remember from where. The house seemed looked very ordinary for her tastes as she looked around to find some clothes.

Finding nothing in the bottom rooms she sighed in defeat in search of clothes. Hearing some hastily footsteps coming in her direction, she ducked underneath a bed. There were no words spoken between the two who entered the room, except the sounds of wet flash slamming into each other, followed by the cries of pleasure. Having to be stuck in the room with whoever is in the middle of having sex and her own frustrations of Asuma not being around. Kurenai felt her own body wanting the sweet release that this woman would be experiencing soon enough.

Fifteen minutes later of listening to the two lovers in the room, having been done ten minutes ago. The black haired jounin waited another five to make sure the two were asleep. Deeming it to be safe for her to leave, Kurenai then rolled out under the bed before making her hasty way to the door. However then curiosity got the best of her and wanting to know who it was for the last fifteen minutes.

Turning around to look back at the people, time seemed to freeze at the sight of Asuma laying next to his own student, Yamanaka Ino with her hair down. The two being very tired from after finishing their sexual act they were going through moments ago.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Kurenai as she woke the two people in the bed up. Ino covered herself in the bed as Asuma looked at his lover or former lover now with shock. Completely ignoring the lack of clothes he rushed at her and pinned the woman to the ground. "GET OFF OF ME! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"Be quiet." Asuma said firmly putting a hand on her mouth only to be bitten by her. "Shit! If you don't stop then I will have to ask Ino to break your mind."

This made Kurenai stop what she was doing as she would rather live then be brain dead. "W-Why, h-how could you do this to me?" Sobbed the raven haired woman. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Because we always had to do things your way." He said coldly. "Everything had to be your way and anything I wanted us to do would did not matter, and now with the demon-brat finally being dead. You all of a sudden want to have kids, again did you even ask me for my opinion, no! You thought that all I had to do is bend to your fucking will." Sighs for a moment. "But lets say Ino here was always the brighter one between you two. With her I am in charge and she is a hell a lot more open minded than you."

Ino then got out of bed as she too cared less for showing off her body as she smirked evilly at the older woman. "The question now though." She spoke. "What to do with a bitter old woman like you?"

Nothing was said for the minutes that passed by in the room that is filled with the musky odor from what happened between the teacher and student, Kurenai for her part did not care about anything anymore. Because her dream of starting a family with the man she loved became a nightmare. It was the sound of gasping coming from the Yamanaka heir the depression. She watched the young blond woman whisper something into Asuma's ear, which made him nod in approval.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**[The Next Day]**_

The scream of both frightened children and women filled the streets of Konoha, more preferably market districts. The sound was so loud that it alerted ninja nearby or waking up to start their brand new day in peace. But that was thrown out the window when the sight of what looked to be a gutted woman hanging from a light post.

This was the body of Yuuhi Kurenai, dead.

The black hair the gave the woman her beauty is shaved down to the skin with cuts here and there. Her pale flawless skin, stained with the crimson liquid that runs her body. Four diagonal cuts going down her back from the left shoulder to the right hip. The most horrendous thing these people saw was the woman's own instances hanging from her open belly. Above her chest is covered with scars that looked to be at random.

_**[Hours Later, Hospital]**_

Senju Tsunade then strode into the autopsy room to find answers on whom murdered one of her best jounins. Blond kage looked at her lead medics in the room being, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, overseeing the body.

"What have you three found?" Asked the Hokage as she watched her apprentices shuffled in their poster, and afraid to usher an answer. "Well, I don't have all day. The council wants answers now, so what did you find?"

Ino, gathering all the courage she could muster to answer her leader spoke up. "We found nothing that is consistent to any type of jutsu in our library or the ones in the hospital records. The cuts on her skin looked to be made at the exact same time, not one by one. Hinata found not trace of chakra in Kurenai system that could leave a residue from the killer. Over all, she was just murdered with blades."

"Tch, well this is going to be one big headache." Tsunade growled while trying not to be disgusted with the body of Kurenai, laying on the table. She then looked to the woman student at the side who has a blank look on her face. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your lost Hinata."

Hinata had changed her looks over the three yeas, since the death of Uzumaki Naruto. She learned that Kakashi whom she thought was a very decent person to watch after the blond, turned out to be a liar. Since the hokage made the happy announcement about how Kyuubi no Kitsune had been finally killed by the man. He was seen as a hero for what he did, one that surpassed Yondaime Hokage or a second coming of the deceased man. The Hyuuga heiress could not be more sicken by the guy as he did try to come on to her at early this year in a drunken state. Luckily her younger sister blinded sided the jounin and knocked him out.

She cut her long indigo hair to a shoulder length that hung freely from her head. Her outfit also change to cross-between a large purple coat with a hood the widens like a kimono being tied under a white obi with a yin & yang emblem at the center. Over the coat is a black chest armor that resembled to that of Sabaku no Gaara's, the Kazekage of Suna. Only hers having white flowers decorated on the armor that hangs off her left shoulder. A single metal plate fingerless glove on the left hand. Her pants also being purple is a bit darker than her top is and black ninja sandals.

She could only stare at the lifeless body of her old sensei for a moment before turning on her heels and leave without saying a word. The people she left behind could only sigh at the display and knew that their bond was severed. When Hinata found out that Kurenai was for the people who believed Naruto is a demon. However this woman was also there when times were rough in her childhood in her clan's home. But still to believe what others say about another without so much as thinking about other possibilities or listening to the other side of any story. Kurenai was no different than those people who turned their backs on Naruto.

Looking back to the autopsy room one more time, where her former sensei is being examed, she sighed. "Farewell, Kurenai-sensei..." Said Hinata before leaving to go home.

**xx**

**xx  
**

_**[Akemichi Home: Chouji]**_

The Akemichi heir sighed in self pity for his more recent events that happened today, other than Kurenai's death. Again he was going to ask the woman he admired through out their genin days out. Hoping that she would say yes this time around, since he tried asking so many times before. Kiba even made a joke about him being like the Kyuubi who would never get a date from Sakura. Shikamaru tried to reason his thoughts into his best friend, saying that Ino was not really a vain person and would eventually see all the things Chouji could offer her. This seemed to brighten him up to some degree and even managed to gain some confidence too. Only for the platinum blond to reject him again, saying she was saving herself for Sasuke.

He sighed again in self pity, since his parents decided to go out for the day to spend some time together. How he envied his father for having his mother at his side. Deciding that he had enough moping around on his own, Chouji decided to make some lunch for himself. But then the aroma of something delicious filled the air, he walked to the kitchen.

"Oi Chouji?" Called the voice of the woman of his desires, Yamanaka Ino, coming from the kitchen. "Aren't you going to come in and eat with me, I have a special surprise for you." She finished the last part of her sentence in a very seductive tone.

The moment the Akemichi heard those words coming out of Ino's mouth from behind the door to the kitchen. He tried to be nonchalant in his stride, but ended up rushing into the room anyways and tripped on his own footing. Stumbling into the kitchen while landing face first on the floor. Chouji shook the cobwebs out of his head to see what the blond had in mind. Only to be blown away by the sight before him, the platinum blond dressed in nothing but an apron with that is hiding everything but her heart shaped ass.

"Like what you see, big boy?" She asked in a giggle and smirked when she saw her teammate nod his head dumbly. Seeing that he did not notice her hand moving to the side for a moment. She used her left index finger to make a "come here' motion to her. As if he were under a hypnotic trance, he followed.

Undoing the straps that kept the apron on her body, Ino grinned when she heard Chouji say. "I have been dreaming of this for a long time." She then replied with. "Really..."

Chouji then nodded his head once more as he closed his eyes to kiss her.

**"You always were a loser Chouji." **Said the platinum blond who saw the Akemichi heir pay not attention to the change of voice until the last moment. **"Farewell, Chouji." **Without any warning. Ino grabbed the side of his head and in pure strength. She slammed his head into a red hot stove top and keeping him in place as he screamed in ungodly pain before dying. Her figure started to shift to reveal The Phantasm in her place before shutting the stove off, then leave the house through some mist forming behind his person.

_**[Hours Later: Sakura]**_

Haruno Sakura sat in a chair in her personal office Tsunade gave her to work in. She took great pleasure in rubbing it in to those who did not have a teacher-student relationship she has with the Slung Sannin. But the most thing she is proud of all. Is the number of times she made a fool out of the demon-boy Uzumaki Naruto. Everything she gained in life was just getting better for her. Her mother was given a seat on the civilian council by Tsunade. Sasuke was starting to recognize her for the power she showed off to him and the praised she gave him about making Naruto look like a loser.

Dreams do come true after all.

She then looked for a file on a way to find out Rock Lee's medical file. The pink haired medic thought that with some understanding, she could present it to Sasuke and this would finally give her the chance to be with him. But little did she know, The Phantasm being in the room with his glove emanating that strange darkness again before turning around to see the hand flash at her face.

**_[Sakura: ?]_**

The pinkette held the file of Rock Lee in front of her face to shield herself from the surprise attack. Only for nothing to happen to her, she clearly saw the hand being a weapon. But felt nothing from that attack by the person it belonged to. Shrugging her shoulders without a care before walking to the door that goes outside while looking at the file.

To which the scenery instantly changed from a clean hospital to a deserted and twisted version of Konohagakure no sato. Feeling that something was not right in her reading, she looked up to see her home looking abandoned. Buildings seemed to be boarded up along with some of the windows. The Hokage monument no longer looked impressive as they where when people were in the village. There were some places with blood trails, splatters and streaks in some parts of the area. Becoming frightened with everything around her, Sakura then started to run to the Hokage Tower.

But stopped to see the disemboweled form of Yuuhi Kurenai on the ground, crawling to her. The woman was trying to speak to her, Sakura would have tried to help. If the sight of the Genjutsu Mistress did not frightened her some much. The more she ran, the more she kept seeing the dead corpses of her friends or should have been dead, if they were not trying to make contact with the pink haired medic.

**"Haruno Sakura..." **A voice called out as the sky instantly shifted to a moonless night. **"Your angel of Death awaits." **

Turning around to see the figure of The Phantasm making his appearance to her, pointing his glove in her direction. She instantly recognized the thing from before arriving in this place. Steeling her nerves or was trying to when this person appeared before her. But the image of seeing her friends in those states plagued her thoughts.

**"I have someone you should meet, and they are very eager to meet you, Haruno Sakura..."**

**_[Reality]_**

The masked man watch the pink haired girl's face froze in terror as she died instantly from whatever he did. He then looked out the window in a new direction with his razor glove reaching out almost before vanishing. The Phantasm would have to wait to visit another person, this one interested him greatly.

**xx**

**_[Hyuuga Safe House: Hinata, Days later]_**

Once certain indigo haired Hyuuga sat in a dark room with her younger sister, who is resting their head on her lap. The village was now on lock down for the string of murders that had been happening for the past few days now with the body of her former sensei be the first known one. Then the following were discovered by either other ninjas of family members. With different ways they were killed in a listing.

Hatake Kakashi, stabbed in the stomach and his Sharingan eye being taken out, died from losing blood.

Sarutobi Asuma, lungs being ripped out.

Yuuhi Kurenai, disemboweled.

Haruno Sakura, died of fright.

Akemichi Chouji, burned in the face.

Nara Shikamaru, gored by a deer.

Yamanaka Ino, fallen off the Hokage Monument.

Inuzuka Kiba, torn to pieces along with his dog Akamaru.

Aburame Shino, thrown into a furnace.

Tenten, impaled by her own weapons and gutted.

Rock Lee, opening all Eight Celestial Gates, as Maito Gai died of the same thing.

Mitarashi Anko, poisoned by her own snakes.

Shizune, skinned alive (from the look).

Jiraiya of the Sannin, heart being viciously ripped out through the back.

She could not understand why this was happening to those that she once called friends. Personally, she did not care what they did in their lives. But to be brutally killed in such manners as these, the way each of them were killed, they seemed to scream out _"_personal_"_. For some reason, Hinata knew there was a connection in the people who were killed. Though she did not want to wander in the connection as it was still to painful for her.

Each of these people were connected to the one she loved, Uzumaki Naruto. It had been three years since his death and those people celebrated it like a holiday. But to her surprise, both her younger sister and cousin Neji held no anger at the blond. Neji understood what he meant in understanding about not having freedom. Hanabi on the other hand, is in the same boat as her. At first it started out as admiration in his fight during the Chuunin Exam finals. Which later grew after a few encounters by the blond on rare occasions. Hanabi became real fascinated by the way he carried himself in life.

Hinata then found out the reason why her little sister pushed herself so much during training. It was not really out of being the clan head, far from it. Hanabi wanted to be the head of the clan to save her older sister from the Caged Bird Seal. She too could not stand the pain they were getting because of someone with a god complex. But she also saw Hinata as her own mother figure throughout her life and did not want to see her suffer such a fate.

Hanabi would have done everything possible to make sure that never happened.

Just then some mist started to seep through the door before the thing opened up completely. Getting themselves ready for a fight for their lives, the sisters went into their Juken stances.

For a moment nothing happened as the mist seemed to stay on one place, when a silhouette of a person could be seen. The Phantasm in all his glory with his glove came out of the mist as he just stood there unmoving. The white eyes lingered on the sisters for a moment longer. Raising his left hand before slamming it on the ground as a silence barrier formed in the room.

**"I have not come to harm either one of you, I only wish to talk." **He said in his deep voice. **"Hyuuga Hinata, please calm yourself." **The masked man seeing neither one getting out if their stance which made him sigh. He then reached up to removed the hood that covered his head to hear a gasp. Lastly, removing the skull-like mask to reveal a very handsome blond with tan-skin and three whisker marks one each cheek.

"N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke before fainting.

"I should have known that would happen." He said placing the mask on the table nearest him and placing the demonic glove beside it. "Do you mind helping me with her?" Seeing Hanabi looking at him the same way her sister did before passing out on the bed. "Wonderful." He grumbled.

**_[Minutes Later]_**

Naurot sat on the chair in the room as he started fiddling with his razor glove. Before hearing some rustling to in front of himself to see the older sister wake up. Looking a bit sleepy eyes at the moment as she rubbed her eyes. She then stared at the one person in the room with her.

**_[A/n: His hair is like Reno from Final Fantasy VII, which I don't own.]_**

"I see you are finally awake." Said Naruto as he looked in her general direction.

"Y-Your r-really h-here?" She asked with hope in her voice.

The whiskered blond nod his head in a response when he was going to speak. But was cut off by the Hyuuga heiress rushing toward his person and hugging him for dear life. Not that he did not like the way she held him, in fact, he enjoyed it. But the way his life had been made him wary of any type of physical contact. As uncomfortable as he is, Naruto knew that letting this woman hold him meant no threat. So he allowed her to hold him for a little more longer before lightly pushing her off him.

"Feeling better now?" He asked as he saw Hinata smile at him which made his own lips twitch for a split second to make his own. But now was not the time for such things as he knew she would want an explanation for his disappearance.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked.

"Sit down, this will be a somewhat long story, but I'll try to keep it short." Said Naruto as he gestured her to the bed and was about to speak when Hinata interrupted him. "Wait, let me wake my sister up first."

The blond Jinchuuriki waved his hand off to allow this action as he really didn't want to repeat this story. Hinata then woke her sister Hanabi, and told her, that Naruto is going to tell why he went missing.

"Well I am guessing that you know the mission details of the mission to retrieve Sasuke from defecting toward Orochimaru, right?" He asked as he saw both nod. "Well, the mission was just that. But also an ambush in disguise by that old bitch of a Hokage. They hoped that Sasuke would be strong enough to weaken me as I fought him to stop the brat from going to the snake. At which point, she believed that I would be weaken so much, that her hand chosen executioner would finish me off. I am guessing you know who that was by now."

"Hatake Kakashi..." The sisters said together.

"You two are now aware of my status in the village was by now, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said to witch they did not seem fazed by this information. "Guess Tsunade told, huh. Anyways, Kurama, Kyuubi's true name told of Kakashi hiding in the back and knew that I did not have the strength to get away. So there was only one option available to be at the time, since I have a fast healing powers."

"You intentionally took the blow." Answered Hanabi. "But why?"

"Think about it you two." Said Naruto. "If I managed to survive to bring Sasuke back to the village in the state he was in. What do you think would happen? I would either be exiled from the village, which I highly doubt would happen or be executed for harming their precious Sasuke."

"So why not give them what they want, a village without the demon brat dirtying it up." He said coldly before his eyes soften up a bit. "Hinata, I remember seeing the way you looked at me in the distance, when I remember my time here. I am very flattered by the fact that you have believed in me so much, when others would give up. I can't thank you enough for all the things you said in my defense." He watched the indigo haired girl turn several shades of pink before he became serious. "But the way I am right now, I cannot give you an answer to what you want from me yet. I hope that you can be a little more patient for me, because there is still much for me to do in the village." He finished before putting the skull mask back on his face and vanishing from her sight.

Hinata for her part felt her world crashing down when he said this. But that was until she heard him say the words _"yet"_. So that meant she still had a chance for a life with him.

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_[With Tsunade]_**

The supposedly last Senju rubbed the temples of her face in frustration at seeing the list of dead victims. All of them with a connection to one person in general, Uzumaki Naruto. The name of this person was bitterly said in her mind. Even in his death, the brat was still wreaking havoc on the village of her grandfather. The news of Naruto's death at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke had spread throughout the Elemental Nations.

Yuki/Haru no kuni sent an envoy to the village to tell them what they thought of their actions. The envoy consisted of two samurais from the princess Koyuki's personal guards. They asked for an audience with the village's council to ask the reasons for Naruto to be assassinated by his own leader.

Tsunade mentally scowled at whom found the information to have the Uzumaki brat killed. But for now she knew that she did not have a single thing to bargain with as to please the two samurais and went with the half truth, saying he was becoming too much a danger to the village. So much that Sandaime had him watched by ANBU units for any possible dangers.

This was did not please the two samurais at all, when one nodded their head and his partner brought out the agreement terms to the alliance. The first samurai named Raijin Fuyo and his brother Kazuto, threw the agreement in the air as it started to spin with speed. His brother Kazuto, in a display of his skills, cut the scroll in half as the only recognition of him making the slash, is him placing a hand on his sword before turning away.

Finding their business having being finished, they left the room with a fuming council members in their wake. Only for the two to stop in their track when a messy haired boy with a large blue scarf landed near them. The boy was none other than Sarutobi Konohamaru, for a moment he looked at the two before going on his knees. The two samurai were shocked to see a boy doing this, when asked why. Konohamaru answered that he along with Hyuuga Hinata, Neji and Hanabi did not see the blond for what he held in his body. So much that he took a single kunai to cut his own palm to prove how much he believed in Naruto.

Being impressed with the boy's determination, the two brother then picked him up from the ground and offered Konohamaru a place in Yuki/Haru no kuni. Then offered him some training in their knew samurai corp, which they dubbed as Shinobiganta no sono Yuki-hachisu (shinobi-swordmen of the Snow Lotus). Which would be their own branch of the seven swordsmen in Kirigakure.

The young Sarutobi was a bit hesitant at the offer from leaving the village, which he had little ties to now. He asked the two samurais how long they would be in the village. The brothers answered, saying they will leave first daybreak. Konohamaru then left to think about it for himself and get some advice from the one person he could turned to.

No one would see the boy in the village after that day.

Shortly after that, Sabaku no Gaara came into the village with his siblings at his side. Asking the rumors of Naruto are true, which the council along with Tsunade took great pride in gloating. Each of them showed no remorse in talking about the whiskered blonds death. To which Gaara did not like one bit, as he two destroyed a written scroll that told the agreement of the alliance before leaving. They merely shrugged the event off as they let the demon along with it's trash of siblings leave their village blessed by Kami herself.

This would be another blow to them as talks from Iwagakure to Kumogakure forming their own alliance. With someone being the one pulling the strings from the shadows. Tsunade guessed it would be Orochirmaru enticing them to attack. But Jiraiya's spy network told that their former teammate was laying low once again. Not wanting to have the people of their village lose hope in losing a war. Tsunade gambled on trying to bully alliances from smaller villages in the area. From Kusagakure to threatening Nadeshiko no sato with destroying their small village before taking the women for re-education or breeding in their village before stealing all their secrets.

Nadeshiko no sato replied with them saying _"Then we shall fight you off to the last woman and if all comes to your favor. We shall destroy the village along with ourselves to protect the secrets of our beloved home."_

The council of Konoha then became like a spoiled child who has their favorite toy taken away from them. Tsunade the looked to one certain village elder in the council. Shimura Danzo for his part, had no problems with the way Tsunade is currently running for a position of power where Konoha should have been from the start. When she ordered his secret guards, ROOT ANBU to infiltrate the village of Nadeshiko, he agreed with her.

However, the team that was sent out to destroy the small village, never came back. It would be days later when the blond Senju called for another meeting again to discuss about the team sent to Nadeshiko. No sooner had she along with the rest of the clan heads and civilians of council. They were greeted with 11 heads of the infiltration team Danzo sent out, all frozen with looks of fear. There was a message in one mouth of the ANBU Team, as it read.

_Your Angel of Death awaits._

The message was very short with nothing else and this made the people in the room very nervous. Shortly after this, Nami no kuni annulled their alliance to the village, saying that Suna told them about their actions on Naruto. The Daimyo of Nami did not like the fact that his countries hero was put to death by fools, so much that he puts an embargo on the village. This would cripple Konoha greatly for trading purposes, the council thought that replacing the current Daimyo with someone they could trust.

Only for Tsunade to shut the plan down in saying that whoever killed the ROOT ANBU would know what they did. She could not help but feel that the incident was more like a warning to Konoha. One that would make the village pay in blood, innocent or not, she was not about to gamble on the lives in the village.

Sighing in frustration from the lack of sleep, she walked into her bed room. When suddenly she felt her genjutsu wear off on her body and then the rest of her as she fell to ground. Looking to the only exit of her bedroom, she saw a pair of black boots approaching her. Feeling helpless at the arrival of an assassin coming to kill her, she looked up to see the face of a man in a skull-like mask with white eyes looking down on her.

**"It is time for you Senju Tsunade, death has been waiting for you and I, as deaths avatar, have come to collect you." **Spoke the Phantasm as he reached up to his mask to reveal his true identity to the woman before him. "But you will not die on the spot, Baa-chan."

Tsunade's eyes widen in shock at seeing the person standing above her. "Y-You! Y-You c-can't be real! Your dead, rotting somewhere with the worm feeding off you!"

Naruto chuckled cruelly to the woman on the ground as he kneels down to her level. "Oh Baa-chan, you should have known that I am always able to make the impossible, possible. Of course you seen that first hand when I mastered my father's jutsu in one week, fast than he did." He said when watching the woman glare at him while trying move her body, making him smirk. "Don't bother Senju, the room is laced with a special fuuinjutsu that I created to bind a person's chakra." Stabs his gloved finger in the wooden floor inches from her head. "But Like I said earlier, your not going to die on the spot."

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_[Next Day: Sasuke,?]_**

The last loyal Uchiha woke up from bed with a tired feeling all over his body. Since he was working on restoring his clan with some random kunoichi who proved herself to him. Today was the day that Jiraiya of Sannin would be teaching him some advance ninjutsu. Soon he would be strong enough to take down his brother and avenging his clan. Hearing a groan coming from the other side of his bed, the woman he slept with to make stronger Uchiha's slept. Until she started to scream in her sleep before being raised off the bed as blood came out four scar wounds on her stomach. The woman screamed her lungs out as her lover just stood there in fear, watching her before she died.

Running away from the scene, Sasuke then ran to the gates of his families house. He found himself in a barren version of Konoha with the buildings being abandoned for some time. Looking around, he saw the dead bodies of those that sided with him on Naruto, dead or dying in some gruesome way.

"How do you like the playground teme?" Asked a voice that he knew all to well. There sat Naruto without his mask on and a bloody glove on his right hand. Shock then turned into anger at seeing the dobe being still alive as he activated his Sharingan. "Guess you don't like it huh. Oh well, not like I wanted to pay with a bed wetter like you anyways."

"How are you still alive?" Asked Sasuke with a glare. "Kakashi did not miss with his Raikiri."

Naruto just stared at him blankly for a moment. "You already know the answer to that one, and know the reason how I manged to live."

"Hn, so the Kyuubi saved your pathetic life." Said Sasuke. "It could have just let you die and find a more suitable vessel."

Naruto said nothing as he has a look of indifference at the Uchiha before grinning. "Still mad that you can't suck your daddy's needle dick. Because he always fawned over Itachi then you?" The blond taunted as he watched his former teammate become angrier. "Then again, its no wonder that your mom cheated on him once. Since the guy could barely please anyone from the start and having to look at a face like his. Any woman would want to cheat on him. Heh, surprised that my parents actually had a threesome with her. Then again, with her looks she could have gotten any man to fall for her."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sasuke with his Sharingan blazing and a Chidori fully charged up. The Uchiha then rushed at his former teammate to kill him permanently this time around. The moment he closed in with his lightning charged fist, he felt immense pain coming from his shoulder as he stumbled past Naruto.

Naruto then laughed at Sasuke's failed attempt to kill him with his one pony trick. "Is that all you have?" He asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Screamed the Uchiha before looking at the blond shadow lift off the ground in a large version of himself with one of his razor gloved finger having blood. "Nothing much." Replied Naruto before looking at the boy he once thought of as a brother. "Sasuke, there is one thing I want you to know before I kill you, and that is..."

**_[Reality, Sasuke]_**

The last loyal Uchiha woke up with sweat dripping from his brow from having a nightmare. He then looked over to his lover who he is trying make pregnant as he smiled that it was only a dream. Sasuke then turned her over to see the woman's body being dead with blood all over her. He was about to jump off the bed when he felt someone grabbed him from underneath the mattress. Looking below while trying to keep himself from sinking, he saw Naruto grinning at him before pulling him down completely as he begged the blond to let him go. Which fell on deaf ears as gallons of blood exploded from the hole in his bed.

**xx**

**_[Hokage Monument: With Tsunade]_**

Naruto stood at the head of Tsunade's own face on the monument of the village for the past hokages. She looked at the blond Jinchuuriki with all the hate in her person. To witch, he seemed to ignore all together, like it was not important as he began to make a noose.

"Tell me, what made my mother different from me?" Asked Naruto without looking at her. "She held Kurama at bay before I did and after that it was Mito-sama."

"Don't you dare speak her name brat!" Tsunade barked out with spitting coming out her mouth. "You have no right to call _"MY" _daughter, mother!"

Sighing for a moment to make sure the noose is perfect before turning around without his mask. "No Tsunade, your the one who has no right to calling her daughter." He retorted in a cold voice. "But I guess with an answer like the one you said. I can tell that you thought of my mother as your daughter and blamed me for her death. Something that she choose to do in protecting me from Kurama. I know this because the seal my father placed on me kept a piece of their souls within me. That if I were to lose control in an eight tail state, my father would appear and restore the seal. He told me everything of the night as well as seeing everything happening from my eyes. Including the truth of the attack on the village by Kyuubi."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tsunade.

"Has it every occurred to you that during my mother pregnancy. Why didn't the Kyuubi just use it's complete power to free itself?" Naruto asked her getting no answer to which he continued his story. "My father, learning all he could about seals from my mother to make sure nothing goes wrong. He would have made sure that something would not go wrong. You see, I saw things from the Kyuubi's vision of that day as well. My father did managed to keep him at bay after my mother gave birth to me." He saw Tsunade become shocked. "There would have to be another person at play. Someone in the shadows who knew of the Kyuubi having a slim chance of freedom. Who that is, I do not know. But all I know is this, the person responsible for killing all those people in the village, has Sharingan to control the fox. I know you would not believe me, so I prepared a little something for you to hear the truth."

The last Senju looked at the Jinchuuriki with a puzzled look on her face before they widen with seeing the chain of hand seals he did. "You wouldn't!" She asked furiously and saw Naruto smirked before replying. "Oh I would." He then slammed his hands on the ground. _**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**_

Two coffins sprouted from the ground like mock plants as Tsunade tried to move to prevent the kinijutsu from being completed. But that went out the door to reveal two people standing in them, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, both with their eyes closed. Seconds then passed as the two bodies suddenly jerked forward from out their coffins. Another moment went by before they opened their eyes to see the world around them.

"I am alive? But how?" Asked Minato as he looked around before seeing Kushina next to him. "Kushina, your here too?"

The red head looked at her husband for a moment before jumping in hid arms. "Minato-kun!" She yelled out who felt her husbands arms around her. Only to notice something was very off at this point, looking around, she noticed Tsunade tied up. "Tsunade-sama, why are you here like that? Don't tell me that Jiraiya managed to talk you into some bondage fetish."

The Slug Sannin could only growl at the thought of doing something like that with him. "Shut up, stupid brat!" Yelled Tsunade.

"No. I tied her up like this." Said Naruto as he got the attention of both his parents who instantly recognized him and Kushina ran over to hug him as Minato walked over to place a hand on his head. Only to shift away from his parents to tell them what happened in his life thus far.

The two parents were not pleased with what they heard from their son as he should them all the evidence of Tsunade's doing. They could only look at the woman with some much rage and pity from themselves before her barking out. "It was because of him you died! Can't you understand how I felt or Jiraiya for that matter!"

Kushina looked at the woman with great anger. "He is not the cause of our death, Tsunade." The red head spoke in a quiet term which made the Senju become confused. "There was more happening the night of Naruto's birth." Minato spoke out as he told them what happened that night.

Tsunade then felt a greater portion of her anger vanish from her person when Minato finished the tale. Then looked to the one person she wronged with a look of guilt, mixed with hate. Guilt that she played a part in Naruto's pain and hate that he turned the one person she considered as family. When the story was finished, Naruto gave his goodbyes to his parents as they turn to ash. When the ash fell to the ground, the Hokage gasped at the sight of those who are used as sacrifice for the jutsu, were Homura and Danzo who lay dead.

"You won't get away with this." Spoke Tsunade as she glared at the sun-kissed blond. "Sooner or later, Kumo and Iwa will learn that Yondaime Hokage had a son. They will hunt you down."

Naruto could only chuckle at her words which infuriated her more. "You think so?" He asked sarcastically while tying the noose around her neck and tied the other end to a tree. "I made a deal with Kumo. They will get the Byakugan like the always wanted. As for Iwa, they get the satisfaction of destroying the very village that produced my father without him being around. That they won't care about little old me being out in the world and they know that if anyone tried, the die ten times worse then before."

"I hate you."

Naruto only scoffed at her words saying. "Join the club that will be dying later in the night." He then looked at the red sunset. "The color of blood, how ironic since the ground will be littered with the blood of the villages peoples." He then put his hands in a familiar hand seal calling out _**Kage Bushin no**__**jutsu. **_Naruto sent his clone to escort Hinata, Neji and Hanabi somewhere he will meet them to talk about the future later.

He sat beside his godmother who watched the sunset as the woman beside him just glared in his direction. When night finally fell on the village that is sleeping peacefully, did the gates that stood tall cam crumbling down. As they sat, people were being killed or rounded up for slavery to either village. Hyuuga's going to Kumo as the Aburame's went to Iwa. Tsunade for her part struggled to free herself in a attempt to save the village.

Naruto then looked at the struggling woman before picking her up bridal style as he pumped chakra to his feet. He then walked over the cliff, while keeping the woman in a strong grip before stopping at her forehead. Listen Tsunade, for everything you did and have done to me. I forgive you, just like I did with those I killed before you. Do not misunderstand me, I am not forgiving you, for you. But rather, for myself, If killed you with hate in my heart. The it would mean that you still have power over me by some measure, saying this to you. I finally feel free from all that darkness within me. Though I can forgive you, it does not give you the excuse for all the things you did and nor can I forget the. But I will be pushing my life forward, so that nothing like this happens again, goodbye Baa-chan."

With that said, Naruto gently lowered the Godaime Hokage off the monument as she is slowly choking to death. While at the same time, seeing the destruction of her village and can do nothing to stop it.

Naruto then left the scene of a village being destroyed.

**xx**

**xx  
**

**_[Nadeshiko no sato]_**

The Phantasm or Naruto finally returned home from watching the village of Konoha being destroyed. How was he able to stay in the village without being married or killed?

That would be a tale for another time.

Naruto walked through the gates of the village without his mask on as he was greeted happily by the people. While walking through the village that became his home, he made sure to be careful so that no one got stabbed him in. He was about to meet with Shizuka when a beautiful sight stopped him in his tracks. There that stood in a small garden was Hyuuga Hinata. She seemed to be in a trance of sorts as she looked at each flower in the garden. Deciding not to delay this woman in waiting for an answer from him.

"I see you have taken a liking to one of the villages prized places." He said as it earned him and "Eep!" for his troubles. Chuckling at the indigo haired woman's reactions he waited for her to calm down. "I am sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I w-was n-ot scared, j-just startled." She said as she averted her gaze.

Being careful to not cut her skin. Naruto raised a razor finger at Hinata and turned her head to face him as he became serious. "I am sorry that I made you wait longer than expected Hinata, I really am." He saw her wave her hands before cover her mouth with his normal hand as his gloved on touched her cheek with gentleness. "I wish that I could say that I love you or call you Hinata-chan. But I can't do that." He saw the woman before him become said as she looked down in depression. Only for Naruto to raise her chin.

The moment Hinata looked at the blonds face, did she turn red again. Because the way he smiled at her, it was filled with so much emotions that were not negatives one.

"Would it be alright if we get to know each other first?" Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

The former Hyuuga heiress looked at her crush for a few moment before smiling as she took his gloved hand and held it with her own. "I-I..." She started to find courage in his smile to her. "I would like that Naruto-kun."

"Looks like we are starting a new journey together." Said Naruto as he watched Hinata smile happily before saying. "But there is one thing first."

"Whats that?" He asked when he saw Hinata walk off for a moment before coming back with her sister.

"Go on ask him." Hinata encouraged her sister.

Hanabi then looked at the blond man in front of her as she too looked him in the eyes as she blushed. "N-N-Naruto-sama, I w-w-would like t-to..." Poor Hanabi did not get to finish what she said as she fainted. Her older sister catching her before landing on the ground as she giggled.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if she walks beside us, on you other side?" Asked Hinata hoping that her crush understood what she was asking.

Naruto could only laugh a little bit before answering. "Sure she can, but she will have to wait when she is old enough."

**_[Meanwhile]_**

Poor Neji was running for his life as he is being chased by fan-girls from the village of Nadeshiko saying. "If this is what that Uchiha had to go through..." He said while trying to increase his speed. "He can have it back in death for all I care!"

"Neji-dono!"

"Come back!"

"Please accept my challenge?"

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Cut! I hope you have enjoyed this story. Since it is my first and last NaruHina fic. Making her character is very difficult for me. If anyone wants to make a sequal or a prequal to this story then give me a PM.  
**_

* * *

**_[Omake: Sakura's Death]_**

"W-Where are you taking me you freak!" Demanded the Haruno as she tried to break free from the chains that held her. "If your going to rape me, then your not going to live long to try it. I am the student of Senju Tsunade, Slug Sannin and Godaime Hokage. Now RELEASE ME!"

**"Me, rape you?"** Said the Phantasm/Naruto. **"Like I could get turned on by someone as flat chested as you. No I have a good friend I want you to meet."** He pulled her chained bounded body to a sewer where they stood in front of a giant gate with bars and a piece of paper with the kanji for seal in the center.

Bringing Sakura forward he kicked the pinkette in the back to make her kneel. **"So I am a demon, huh bitch."** Said the masked man cruelly. **"I should have known that your large forehead was nothing but for show. That housed no brain in that skull of yours."**

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he brought a gloved hand to her face. "I never met you a day in my life."

**"You still don't get it do you." **He said out of annoyance before standing in front of her for a moment before pulling his mask and hood off to reveal Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of her.

"You..." Said Sakura in shock. "You can't be you. Sasuke-kun killed you! Your not real, demon!"

Naruto smirked at the pink haired medic. "Sasuke killed me? Please, Sasgay couldn't kill a tiny cold with his skills." He retorted. "But I brought you hear to show you something." He then unchained her to which he beckoned to follow him.

Out of fear in him being a demon, Sakura obediently followed the blond as they got close to the bars of the cage. Naruto then pointed inside with his gloved hand. "Look." He said as Sakura did as she was told with her eyes scanning in the darkness to see what he was pointing at. She then gasped in terror to see what it was inside.

The sleeping form of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Growing frightened she turned around to leave the area and not see the demon again. Only that Sakura ran into Naruto's gloved hand as he lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the bars of the cage. The caused a loud shifting sound in the behind her person.

The Kyuubi had woken up from it's slumber as it saw Naruto holding someone in place for a moment before pushing her inside the cage. "Dinner time Kurama." Naruto spoke loudly.

The fox grinned at his meal as he stalked over and watched the girl become terrified at his appearance before dying of fright on the outside.

**"Not really a good meal." **Kurama spoke to his container who shrugged his shoulders. "What were you expecting a great feast?"

**"Well the thought was there." **He said with self-pity before looking at Naruto. **"How is the glove by the way since we synced it with our power combined?"**

"With no pun intended..." Spoke Naruto as he grinned evilly. "Works like a dream and the ability to use their dreams to kill them, is kinda cool when I pump our power into it."

**"So what will you do with Akatsuki?"**

Naruto then adopted a far off look on his face. "I'll deal with them in time, no sooner, no later. I'm in no hurry to kill them." With that said he left.

**_[Omake End]_**


End file.
